This invention relates to gutter or trough systems mounted on the eaves of buildings, and more particularly to improvements in such systems which will prevent leaves, snow, ice and other debris from entering and obstructing the gutter without impeding the normal flow of water from the roof into the gutter.
Most roof structures utilized on houses and other buildings are pitched or sloped to prevent the accumulation of water on the roof. In order to prevent the rain water which runs off a pitched roof from seeping into the foundation of the building, a gutter is generally mounted just under the terminal edge of the roof, known as the eaves, to catch the water and conduct it to a downspout which directs the water away from the building.
In the course of time, however, such gutters become clogged with leaves, twigs and other solid debris which are propelled into the gutter either by the action of the water running off the roof, or by the wind. When enough of such debris accumulates, it interferes with or eliminates the proper functioning of the gutter.
Several approaches have been earlier tried in an effort to solve this problem, but none have been completely successful. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,682; 3,295,264; 3,388,555 and 3,428,183 employ sieving means, generally positioned above the gutter, to separate the debris from the water before entrance into the gutter. One problem with this approach is that the screens or perforations utilized to achieve the sieving become obstructed themselves, and lose their functionality. Another problem is that a considerable quantity of fine material penetrates the sieve to enter and accumulate in the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,950 to Bartholomew utilizes a sharply curved promontory or nose, positioned below the eaves and above a trough, to provide a path for conducting water from a roof into the trough. Large solid objects are unable to travel around the curved nose, and consequently fall to the ground instead of entering the trough. Although this approach has merit, it does not prevent debris from entering the trough by the action of the wind. In fact, leaves which may deposit on the underside of the curved nose are in close proximity to the trough and in a very favorable position for being blown into the trough by the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,700 to Heier also utilizes the aforesaid curved nose feature to separate the water from the debris, and endeavors further to avoid the problem of the accessability of the trough to wind-propelled debris. Said latter objective is accomplished in the Heier patent by provision of a totally enclosed trough which opens to permit entrance of water by means of a hinged gate or flap which is displaced to an open position in response to a flow of water. Although it may function when new and under ideal conditions, the flap loses its functionality when debris accumulates on it or within the trough. A more serious shortcoming of the trough of Heier is that the totally enclosed system is highly conducive to corrosive activity generally associated with stagnant air-water-metal systems. It is unlikely that such an enclosed system would enjoy long useful service before being destroyed by corrosion. Stagnant air-water environments, particularly at warm temperatures, also provide fertile conditions for the breeding of various microorganisms, some of which may be pathogenic to plants and/or humans, and some species of which may attack plastics which may be used in the construction of the trough or gutter, causing embrittlement thereof.
Still another deficiency of the enclosed trough of Heier is that visual inspection of the trough is impossible without removal from the building, and maintenance such as cleaning and painting is difficult even when the trough is removed from the building. It should be further noted that the Heier approach does not permit utilization of eaves gutters of standard design.
U.S. Pat. No. 891,405 to Cassens discloses an integral shield-trough combination utilizing a nose portion in the shield portion which does not project beyond the underlying trough. Below the nose portion is a small gutter structure containing horizontally elongated rectangular apertures spaced along the bottom thereof. Said apertures appear to occupy less than about 20% of the gutter structure and appear to be configured so that the ratio of height to width is about 0.5.
The apertures of the Cassens gutter are intended to permit passage of water while excluding debris such as leaves which survived travel around the nose portion. However, because both water and debris will travel codirectionally downward through said apertures, when the apertures become clogged with leaves, water cannot enter the apertures. There is no way the accumulated leaves are removed other than by periodic manual cleaning, which defeats the purpose of the shield-trough combination. It should also be noted that the Cassens apparatus requires a sharp fold at 3, which will alter metal crystal structure and hasten corrosion. Such corrosion will be further accentuated by the fact that the Cassens structure is almost completely enclosed in a manner such that water, accumulated in puddles or in debris within the trough cannot easily evaporate. The only evaporation may be through said apertures, which occupy only about 17% of the area of the gutter.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an eaves gutter provided with means for preventing entrance of debris into said gutter, whether said debris is propelled by wind, or water flowing off the roof. It is another object to provide a means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter, wherein said gutter is open to the air to permit visual inspection thereof and evaporation of stagnant water. It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter, said means comprising no moving parts, permitting visual inspection of the trough, and being simple in construction and durable in operation. It is a still further object to provide means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter of conventional design whereby debris detained by said means may be blown away by natural currents of wind. Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.